


Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch Me

by jadefervidus



Series: Kinky Cluedo - Supernatural Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadefervidus/pseuds/jadefervidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, at Dean's suggestion, has come to you for advice for a certain situation. Being a good friend, you can't leave him to deal with it by yourself, can you? Alternatively - Castiel, in the bedroom, with the mutual masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not believe for a second that Castiel is, or has ever been, so clueless about human anatomy and its physiological occurrences. His ignorance is exaggerated for fictional purposes and could be OOC for some readers. Just a warning.
> 
> This has not yet been beta'd, so please excuse any errors in grammar or flow.

Your bedroom is quiet as you scroll through your phone notifications, your usual pre-bedtime routine. You can vaguely hear Dean and Sam in the kitchen, where you left them a while ago; now laughing at something. Other than that, the bunker is calm, its inhabitants relaxed.

The flutter of wings breaks the silence, making you jump.

Castiel is standing at the end of your bed, between you and the door, looking concerned but not at all apologetic about barging into your room in the middle of the night.

"Cas," you grumble. You're not mad - you weren't sleeping and he hadn't caught you doing anything naughty - but boundaries are still a thing. "You're supposed to knock, on the _outside_ of the door."

"My apologies, Y/N. But Dean told me I needed to see you."

Now you're the concerned one, sitting up and sliding your feet out of the bed until they rest on the floor. "About what?"

The angel shifts awkwardly, coat swaying open and demonstrating exactly what his problem is.

Your eyes go wide. "Castiel! You can't go flashing that around," you squawk, flapping a hand at him.

Castiel frowns. "I am sorry if I have upset you but Dean said I should talk to you about it," he repeats.

"He _what_?" You wave a hand when Castiel opens his mouth to repeat himself. "That was a rhetorical question." You realise quickly that Dean had probably meant whatever he said as a joke, temporarily forgetting that Cas takes almost everything literally. And no matter how uncomfortable the situation was, it was neither man nor angel's fault. You sigh. "Sit down, Cas."

The angel does as you ask, settling himself down on the bed beside you with an uncomfortable expression. A quick glance down shows you that his situation hasn't changed in the previous silence; you sigh again, pinching the bridge of your nose. "It's an erection."

Castiel cocks his head in your direction, looking confused. "A what?"

"An erection," you repeat. "It happens when blood fills the tissues in your - well, I guess, your vessel's - penis. It's completely normal." _Talk clinical to me, baby,_ you think to yourself sarcastically.

"What is it for?" he asks.

You look up at him then, seeing only confusion and earnest curiosity. "I guess, technically, it's for procreation, but it's for pleasure, too."

Castiel bobs his head. "Why did it happen?"

You supress a disbelieving snort. _Cas needs your help, it's not the time for your attitude_ , you chide mentally. "I can't tell you that for sure, since I don't have one of my own, but it normally happens if you're aroused. Although it's not unusual for it to just happen."

"And how do I know if I'm aroused?" he asks evenly.

 _How does one explain arousal to an angel of the Lord?_ "Um, you'll feel warm, usually in your face and your chest. It'll feel like there's something moving around in your stomach, like there's something crawling under your skin. It'll feel good when you touch certain places, like your neck, your nipples, maybe your thighs. And you'll want to, uh, touch _it_." You nod to yourself, satisfied with your explanation.

Castiel looks down at his lap. "Oh."

Your eyebrows furrow. "Are you alright?"

"No." He looks up at you, big blue eyes pained. "I'm afraid I'm aroused. I don't know what to do."

 _Of course you don't,_ you think to yourself. "Okay, I pretty much expected that," you sigh, making the split decision to suck it up and bite the bullet. You take a deep breath and blow it out slowly. "Do you want me to show you?"

The angel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You would do that?"

You shrug. "Of course. Did you think I wouldn't?''

He shifts uncomfortably. "I didn't think... Dean --"

"Dean's an ass, don't worry about him. I can tell you how to get rid of it or I can show you, it's up to you. But showing you will probably make it easier to understand." _If I'm gonna to do this, may as well go full throttle._ You hold your breath. 

Castiel is quiet for a few moments before his back stiffens and he nods, seemingly to himself. "Please, show me," he requests politely, the picture of innocence.

It's your turn to nod to yourself, solidifying your resolve. "Okay, Cas, I'm going to lock the door. I want you to take your clothes off and lie on your back on the bed, head on the pillows. Can you do that?"

When you receive a nod in response, you push yourself out of bed and across the room, flicking the latch on your door. Already you can hear the rustle of clothing coming from behind you. You take the angel's preoccupation to just breathe, willing down your nerves and anxiety - Castiel is a friend, albeit a relatively new one, and you want to help him in any way you can. _It's not his fault he doesn't know about this stuff_. Giving yourself a mental shake, you check the lock is firmly in place before turning around.

Castiel has followed your orders exactly. His clothes are folded neatly, stacked on the armchair by the bed, shoes on the floor underneath. He's stretched out on your bed, arms and legs straight, looking more uncomfortable than you've ever seen him, eyes focused on the ceiling. Despite his blatant discomfort, he looks beautiful. His skin is a wonderful contrast to your deep blue bed sheets, pale and dusted with a light layer of dark body hair, and his hair a little messy where it lays on your pillows. His cock is resting on his stomach, more thickness than length and tinted red, head slightly shiny in the dim lamplight. It twitches minutely in the cold air.

You take another breath. "Cas, are you comfortable?" you ask quietly.

He shifts a bit, legs relaxing against the bed. "Yes, Y/N," he responds after a minute.

You nod to yourself and walk over to your bedside table, conscious of his eyes following you. Pulling the drawer open, you push your notebook and vitamins to the side, reaching for the hidden bottle buried under the clutter. When it's in your hand, you hip check the drawer closed and sink onto the bed by Castiel's side, leaving one foot resting on the floor while the other leg curls up beneath you. You hold the bottle up for his curious eyes. "This is lubricant, or lube," you explain, "it makes what you're about to do feel good. And this vessel is circumcised, so you're going to need it."

Castiel frowns at you. "What is circumcised?" he asks.

 _Whoo, boy_. "Male humans are born with extra skin on their penis. It's kind of like a sleeve that can move up and down; it protects the head. That bit," you gesture to the end of his cock that's starting to turn red, "Some uncircumcised guys can get away without lube because of that. But circumcision is the removal of that skin, so it hurts to pull on the skin. That's where the lube comes in."

He takes the bottle from your hand, squinting at the label for a moment, before he says, "If this is meant for males, why do you have it?"

"Girls can use it, too," you explain, curling a hand around your ankle that's still on the bed. "There are brands made for women but this one was cheaper and it works for me just fine."

"Is it safe to share? I do not wish to damage my vessel." Castiel looks so concerned that you almost coo at him. 

"You only squirt out as much as you need," you reassure him, patting his forearm with your free hand. "It's perfectly safe. It won't hurt you, Cas, I promise."

Cas nods, seemingly to himself. "Okay. We can proceed."

You nod back, shifting a little. "Okay, Cas, what I'm going to teach you is called masturbation," you explain, plucking the tube of lubricant from his fingers. "This is what you do to get rid of your erection, if it's too much to just ignore. There are a lot of euphemisms for it but we'll teach you those later. Or, more accurately, Dean will probably use a disgusting one and Sam and I will explain it. Are you understanding me so far?" 

He nods solemnly, body relaxing into the sheets.

"Masturbation is completely normal and it should feel good, provided you're doing it right. People do it _because_ it feels good and it's relatively danger free, no risk of babies or diseases."

"Alright, to get started, you need to stimulate your erogenous zones. They vary from body to body, but they're essentially just sensitive spots. The most obvious ones are the genitals and the nipples, but there's a lot of possible ones - the neck, lips, back, thighs, stomach, pretty much anywhere. You're already pretty wound up, from the looks of it, so it's up to you whether we try it or skip it."

Castiel blinks at the information overload. "Skip it," he says, voice strained, "I'll try that next time."

You shrug. "Okay, then. Straight to business." You squirt some lubricant into his hand, leaving it for a moment to warm up. "Alright, wrap your hand around yourself," you guide him, feeling the beginnings of arousal in your belly as he follows your command. "Squeeze just a bit; you should be able to feel it but it shouldn't hurt." He hisses loudly, hips shifting. "And when you're ready, slide your hand down towards your hips." He groans as he does so. "And back up." He moans this time, long and low. "Do it again, and keep doing it."

You watch him closely for a moment, noting that while his movements are jerky and unpractised, they're rapidly getting smoother _. I don't know what he was worried about,_ you think to yourself, _he's a natural._ "How does it feel?" you ask.

Castiel groans. "Unusual. Hot. Pleasurable," he manages to force out.

"Well, we're on the right track, then," you say lightly. "Do you want to try something else?"

" _Yes,_ " he pants.

"When you're coming back up, twist your wrist just slightly."

The angel does as you suggest, hips jumping up in time with a choked groan. You smirk as he repeats the motion, this time rubbing his thumb over the ridge. It makes your stomach clench.

"Yeah," you encourage softly, aware your voice is strained, "do what feels good, Cas. Your body knows what it wants. You don't have to listen to me."

Blue eyes flicker over to you. "I like listening to you," he moans.

 _Holy fuck_. You moan softly, shifting your legs to ease some of the pressure building between your thighs as Castiel's hand speeds up, his free one holding a fistful of duvet. You know he's not going to last much longer.

"It feels different," Castiel pants, "it's getting stronger. Overwhelming."

"That means you're close," you tell him.

"Close to what?"

You absently wonder how he can form words when he's so close to orgasm. "To making your erection disappear," you answer vaguely.

His expression pinches but his movements don't slow. "What do I do?" He sounds wary.

You move closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Keep doing what you're doing, move faster if you want to. When it's over, you'll know."

"I'm concerned," he admits quietly.

You smile softly. "I've got you, Cas, you're safe."

When Castiel comes, it's with a groan so guttural that you feel your body clench in response. He paints his torso in stripes of white, hips stuttering up into his fist, fingers still stroking rapidly. His panting is so loud that you absently wonder if Dean and Sam can hear him.

Castiel calms after a few moments, body sinking into the mattress with his hands resting on his stomach. He tilts his head to the side to look at you. "What was that?" he asks breathlessly.

You smirk at him, reaching to your bedside table to grab some tissues. "That, my friend, was your first orgasm," you tell him as you start wiping his chest clean. "Congratulations."

Castiel blinks up at you. "That was an orgasm?"

"Yep. Well, a male orgasm." You take his hand in yours and patiently wipe away the come and lubricant from his fingers.

"Male orgasm?" he repeats, tone curious.

"Yeah. Women don't orgasm the same way. There's none of this -" you swipe your index finger through the come on his stomach, "- so it can be a lot harder to distinguish if you don't know what you're looking for." You wipe the fluid from your finger absently with a tissue.

"What is that called?" he asks, watching as you drop the soiled tissues in the trash.

"Semen. Ejaculate. Come. It has a lot of names. It's half of where babies come from," you shrug.

Castiel bobs his head thoughtfully, looking at you. "And women don't do... that?"

"Nope," you reiterate, popping the _p_.

"So how do women know if they have orgasmed?"

"You can feel it. It's just like what happened to you, just with less mess."

Castiel cocks his head curiously. "Can you show me?"

Your eyebrows shoot up your forehead in surprise but you're not opposed to the idea. Quite the opposite, in fact. "Um, sure."

Castiel sits up and the two of you switch places - you lie on your back with your head on the pillows and him sitting cross-legged between your open thighs. You wiggle out of your clothes, figuring it's only fair since you made him strip for you. His eyes follow your hands as they trail down your stomach, one resting on your hip while the other goes for your wetness, body already worked up from watching Castiel. 

Your breath hitches when you drag your now slick fingers up to your clit, rubbing in gentle circles, and your hips shift restlessly. 

Castiel clears his throat after a few seconds. "What are you rubbing?" he asks, voice deep.

The tone sends a shiver through you, fingers pressing just a little harder. "My clit. Clitoris," you explain shakily.

"And it feels good?"

" _Ah_ , yes," you sigh.

"Is it supposed to be wet?"

You chuckle breathlessly, swiping your fingers back down through the aforementioned wetness. "Yes, because I'm aroused."

"Oh," the angel says simply.

You return your fingers to your clit, moving the hand previously twisted in the sheets to slip a finger into your body. Castiel's eyes go wide, bottom slip sliding between his teeth. A second finger quickly follows the first, thrusting gently. It's not deep enough to stimulate your g-spot but the slight stretch at your entrance makes you shiver. You let your soft moans tumble freely, feeling the angel's eyes burn into your flesh as they watch.

Castiel clears his throat. "Can I touch you?"

You raise an eyebrow, fingers slowly their movements. "Really?"

"You told me my body knows what it wants, and I want to touch you," Castiel explains with dark eyes.

You chuckle breathlessly, bobbing your head. "I'd love it, but you don't have to."

"Tell me how," he begs, shifting onto his knees.

"Slide your hands down my thighs, towards mine. Go slowly." He does as you command, the feeling of his calloused hands sliding down your thighs sending a shiver down your spine. " _Cas._ "

His eyes flick up to yours. "Is this adequate?"

"Mmm. Just... keep touching me, okay? Do whatever you want. Draw circles with your thumbs, something like that. I'll tell you if I don't like it," you promise with a soft groan when his fingers brush the crux of your thighs before swirling patterns in the crease.

Castiel nods. Your fingers resume their pattern as the angel slides his hands up to your stomach, sweeping over your ribs to the undersides of your breasts. He pokes the swell gently, making you smile, before he swirls his index finger around your nipple. His eyes shoot to yours when you sigh, your own fingers moving a little faster. He repeats the action on your other breast before dragging his hands back down to your thighs.

His curious touches are pushing you to your limits, warmth rapidly pooling in your stomach and the skin of your thighs tingling.

"Cas, I'm going to come," you pant, fingers moving faster.

"Okay," he says simply, leaning back on his heels with his hands on his knees.

It only takes a few seconds for the wave to crest, sending you into a full body shiver. Your head tips back into the pillows, panting mouth open as your thighs tremble and your hips jerk against your still moving fingers.

As it ebbs away, you relax. Your hands drop to the mattress, limp, and you stretch out your legs and wriggle your toes. Castiel is watching you move silently, head still cocked to the right. "Cas?" you ask worriedly.

"That was extraordinary," he says quietly.

You smile gently at him, patting the bed next to you. "Come lie with me for a while."

He nods and lies down on his side next to you. "Is this normal?" he asks.

You look over to him, seeing the hesitance and uncertainty in his eyes. "It is if you care about the person you're with," you tell him honestly, leaning over to cup his face with your palm, running a thumb along his cheekbone.

"Oh," he says with a small smile.

Silence falls over the two of you, and something about it strikes you as odd. You frown a little, realising that Castiel looks conflicted about something. It makes you panic.

"Cas, are you okay with everything that just happened? I'm sorry if anything I did or said made you uncomfortable. It wasn't intentional," you swear.

The angel shakes his head, but turns to drape an arm over your waist, so you relax a little. "You didn't do anything I did not want," he reassures you while he tucks his fingers under your hip.

"Then what's bothering you?" you ask, dragging your fingers along his forearm.

"I'm afraid I've just realised how much I don't know about humans," the angel sighs.

"I'll teach you anything you want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> The (highly unoriginal) title comes from the eponymous song from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.


End file.
